


A Series of Cat Like Tendencies

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Scratching Posts', Baking, Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Cuddles, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Jealousy, Just cat things and fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, Purring, Stealing Food, Water, catnip, hissing, nuzzling, spray bottles, uncontrollable blushing, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: This is a chapter fic where Chat Noir does Cat Like things and Marinette can't handle it.EDIT: These Chapters are being updated because Rich Text Setting is important.....





	1. Crawl Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Marinette has a fabric closet. One day, minding her own business she gets an unwanted intruder. Getting stuck in said closet, she and the intruder must find a way out. Let's also say the intruder is none other than Chat-The Pun God-Noir. 
> 
>  
> 
> What will happen next? Read on to find out!

Marinette was almost done with her project. She had been working on the dress all week, and seeing it to be almost finished was a blessing. She inspired it by the picnic she and her friends had earlier in the week. The dress was navy blue with polka dots; patterned with fruit-shaped pieces of fabric all over it. She was so eager to wear it, but she felt that it was missing something.

Pockets. She needed more of her navy blue fabric for pockets. Marinette puts down her pin cushion and shuffles to the corner of her room. She opens the sliding door to the fabric closet and begins her search for the blue material. She saw other colors, but no navy. _Where did she put it_?

 

There's a crash, and a second later Marinette is engulfed in darkness.

 

She was stuck.

"Maman!!! Papa? _**HELP ME OUT OF HERE!**_ " No one answers. Oh yeah, her parents were out of the country this weekend for a contest in the states. How convenient.

 

Great job, Marinette. You've picked a nice day to be clumsy.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. She sighs in relief.

 

"Tikki, can you get me out?"

 

"The coatrack!"

 

"What about it?"

 

"It fell over! I can't pick it up. It's too heavy!" Marinette hears the Kwami struggle. Tikki stops struggling, when both of them hear a noise from the skylight.

"Tikki, hide!" Marinette whispers through the door. The red creature squeals, and beams into one of her drawers. The girl hears footsteps around the room. She gasps softly, covering her mouth to quiet herself.

 

"Mari, is that you?" The voice taking a gentle tone, yet full of amusement.

 

Just when her day couldn't get worse.

She peeks her eyes through one of the door's shutters. Marinette sees a hint of blonde and black.

 

Yep, her day had gotten **worse**.

Chat Noir pulls on the coatrack, but it seems to be stuck between the door. Maybe he should use Cataclysm. At the same time, he wanted to respect his Princess's property, so the manual way was the safe way to go.

"You know this is a B&E, right?" Marinette smirks as she peeks through the shutter. Somehow his voice had put her at ease.

But that wasn't the situation right now.

"Luckily for you, I was just passing by when I heard you shouting. So consider this a rescue instead of a crime, Princess." The boy in black chuckles at the joke. The door opens only a little, revealing a shrivel of light. Marinette gasps in excitement.

 

Chat continues to push, making the opening big enough for her to go through. Marinette attempts to make an escape when the boy falls forward. The door entraps his upper body, and he lets out a hiss of pain. Marinette pulls him in, the door closing completely.

 

This was officially the **worst**  day of her life.

 

"Care to tell me how you got into this mess?" Marinette helps Chat Noir to his feet. He wipes himself off.

 

"I was getting fabric for my dress and well... this happened." She gestures to the stuck door.

It was so nice and warm in the closet. Not like a stale warmness you would find in an attic, but some kind of comfortable warm. The blonde hums and nuzzles against Marinette. She blushes a shade of pink.

"Ch-Chat? What are you..?" She trails off as she hears a soft purr from the latter.

 

She has got to get out of here.

 

"It feels so nice in here. Why don't you want to stay?" Chat brushes his nose against Marinette's cheek. As much as Marinette wanted to (read: get out) stay near Chat, she was really eager to finish her dress. She loved her kitty, but right now was not the time for his cuteness.

 

Oh, but that purring. Has she always been this weak-willed? Any other day, Marinette wouldn't have allowed this. But Chat nuzzling up against her like a kitten and purring was just too cute to pass. Maybe a little bit longer like this wouldn't hurt.

 

"I knew you would give in. I'm too hot to handle." Chat softly rubs his nose against Marinette's. Her cheeks flush.

 

"You weren't even supposed to be here." That may have been true, but she was too weak at the knees to leave this spot. She felt so relaxed and happy near the giant cat-boy.

 

Chat continued to purr, making her heart flutter. It was like he was putting her in a trance.

 

But what if he was? Snapping back to reality, Marinette's eyes jolt open.

 

"We need to get out of here, remember?" Marinette lets Chat nuzzle against her one more time before pushing on the door. Still stuck.

 

Fan- _flipping_ -tastic.

 

"Maybe you can use your Cataclysm?" She suggests. The blonde covers his face with his hands.

 

"I thought about that earlier. I'm so sorry for not telling you!" He mutters through his hands as he shakes his head. Marinette sighs.

"What about your door?" His artificial ears perk inquisitively.

"I don't mind. Besides, my parents didn't even know I had this closet." She shrugs carelessly. They had been living here for years, but she had discovered it way back then. Who cares if there was a retangular shaped opening in the wall full of cloth?

 

Chat strikes the door, the wood rotting right before their eyes. It crumbles onto the floor, exposing the light in the rest in the room. The two both sigh in relief.

 

"Some adventure, huh?" The hero rubs the back of his neck. Marinette crosses her arms over her chest.

 

"You just wanted me all to yourself, didn't you." She taps her foot impatiently.

 

A beep comes from the latter's ring.

 

"Well, would you look at that! My time is almost up. BYE PRINCESS!" He gives her a quick kiss on her hand and disappears to the skylight. She giggles as she shakes her head.

 

Marinette sits at her desk and observes the dress. If only she knew where her fabric was...

 

Low and behold, the fabric was hiding under her desk.

 

"Guess what I found Tikki?" She says in a mocking tone. Marinette slams her head against the desk as her cheeks flush.

 

This was the worst day in the history of her _life_.


	2. The Pillow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is jealous.

"Hey princess, I'm ready for our sleepov-

Chat Noir sees what looks like a giant pink cat in Marinette's place. The sheets shuffle to reveal the young girl, cuddling the oversized stuffed animal.

 

"Unbelievable." The blonde sits by the edge of the bed and watches Marinette slumber for a while. He brushes her bangs away from her forehand and gives her a small peck. She rubs the spot he kissed and buries her head deeper into the cat pillow.

 

Rude, princess.

 

"Mari. Mari. Princess!" 

 

The bluenette startles awake and glares at the boy in black.

 

"Hey, you're awake." His voice is softer now and Marinette hates that.

 

"What do you want?" She nuzzles the stuffed cat.

 

"We need to discuss...THAT." The teen points a clawed finger at the pink fluffy creature.

 

"Yeah?" Marinette sighs into the fluff.

 

"You want to sleep with that cat, when there's a softer, and much bigger one right in front of you."

 

Marinette looks around the room with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. What is he talking about?

 

"Where?" She asks, a string of innocence in her voice.

 

Chat closes his eyes and puts his palms together.

 

"It's me Mari. I'm the bigger, softer cat."

 

Maybe that should sink in a little easier.

 

"Wait, you're a cat?" He can hear the smirk in her soft voice.

"Marinette I love you, but sometimes I hate you." 

 

The girl giggles from behind the pillow.

 

"Fine. Be that way." He leans in closer to Marinette's ear.

"But a stuffed cat won't cuddle you back." 

 

Marinette's eyes widen.

 

She throws the pillow across the room.

 

"That's more like it. Now scoot over." Chat climbs over the bed side. He wraps his arms around Marinette's torso and both slowly find sleep.

 

***

 

In the middle of the night, Chat wakes to Marinette's leg on his chest.

 

"Maybe you were better with the stuffed cat." He whispers as he kisses her ankle.


	3. Snack Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty can't keep his paws out of the cookie jar.

"They're still hot, Chat!"

Chat stops his hand from picking up the nearest cookie. He wanted one so bad. And nothing would stop him from getting one.

 

Nothing.

"Please, Purr-incess? Just one, and then I'll leave."

Marinette sometimes had a weakness for Chat's big kitty eyes. But today, she was a little bit tougher.

"No. And they're not even for you. My papa needs them for the Primary school bakesale later-DROP IT!"

The teen in black throws down the pastry. It crumbles when it makes contact with the cookie sheet. Marinette glares at him and he scurries off. 

"He won't be coming back anytime soon."

 

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Marinette.

 

***

Chat could feel his stomach digesting him inside and out. He wasn't hungry or anything, but he wanted a cookie right now. Like he said before, nothing will stop him from getting one.

His stomach gurgles even louder than the last time, giving him the motivation he needed to get what he wanted. Besides, this is Marinette we're talking about! It's not like she would kill him if he took one measly cookie, right?

 

While she was busy frosting cupcakes, Chat swiftly made his way closer to the counter. With cat-like agility, he hops onto the counter without making a sound.

He reaches over. Target spotted.

 

"BAD KITTY!" Marinette pulls out a spray bottle and spritzes the cat boy. 

 

He hisses, jumps off the counter and disappears.

 

***

 

"Please can I have just one? I promise I won't bother you anymore."

 

"No."

 

"I'll do anything!" Chat gets on his knees and gives her kitten eyes.

 

"Anything? Like what Chaton?" Marinette grins an evil grin.

 

Uh-oh.

 

***

 

"How long do I have to do this, princess?" 

 

"Give me five more minutes, Chat."

Marinette needed someone to be a model for her newest creation. It was a pink dress bejeweled from the bodice to the skirt; a special commission for a friend of her mom's. And Chat had the perfect girlish figure to fit the dress. Despite his slightly broad shoulders.

 

He did say he'd do anything for a cookie.

 

Marinette kept her word, giving him a hug as he grumpily munched on his treat.

 

"I love you too, Kitty."


	4. Think Inside the Box..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he fits, he sits.

Why was she so boring?

 

Marinette barely had time for Chat anymore, with doing all those projects and homework. Plus when she had time for him, it was mostly just talking. He enjoyed that too, but he wanted more attention.

 

He curled up into a ball and watched her finish her recent sewing project. The same girl Adrien had posed with for photos wanted Marinette to make her a Ladybug costume for Show and Tell. Good choice of a Show and Tell project, he must say.

 

Chat Noir started to nod off, listening to the Bluenette's faint humming. He hears a squeak come from Marinette's chair, meaning that she moved. Marinette swivels to her fabric closet and pulls out something...interesting.

 

A box.

It was fairly small and there was black satin ribbon in the form of a bow on the lid. Chat's eyes widened more than they should have. He felt his heart pound in excitement. 

 

Chat sat closer to Marinette's desk so he can get a closer look. Oooh~ the ribbon was frayed! He could play with the string if it continued to unravel. His princess bent down to grab the box, but something fell off her desk. 

 

The box was all his...

 

He flicked off the top and put his front paw in.

 

***

 

Marinette turned her chair to notice her box was gone. What the heck..? 

 

"Prrrrrrrrrrr~"

 

She swivels her chair to have her eyes meet with Chat Noir, content in her box. He's half way asleep, but his tail continues to sway slowly.

 

He wiggles deeper into the box, his grin soft and sleep-like. 

 

Marinette can only stare. 

 

"Chat?"

 

The blonde hums, his smile growing at the sound of Marinette's voice. It's very much like a lullaby at this point.

 

"Can I have my box back?"

 

Chat frowns childishly.

 

"Mmnnnoooooooooooooo....."

 

He curls deeper into the box and smirks as he hears Marinette groan in annoyance.


	5. His Strange Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's not even an actual cat, and is affected by...catnip?

"What's that Marinette?" The red kwami asked her holder. The girl held a small ball in her hand, giving it an inquisitive look.

 

"It's a cat toy. I bought it for Chat Noir to test my theory."

 

"What might your theory be?" 

 

"Will Chat Noir react to catnip?" That was the question that was branded in Marinette's soul. He purred like a cat and behaved like a cat, even though he wasn't one. So how would he respond to the toy's properties inside? 

 

She had bought the toy from a nearby pet shop. It was a pink and green ball, filled with catnip.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to come and take the bait.

 

***

 

"I can keep it?" Chat Noir sniffed the ball curiously. 

 

"Of course! I bought it for you so you can stop bothering me." She smirked at his reactions to the toy.

Chat's eyes began to dilate. He then started to roll around her floor, a smile plastered on his face. He had no idea what came over him, but it felt great.

Marinette makes her fingers touch and lets out a low evil laugh.

Everything was going according to plan.

 

***

 

Marinette's plan was a success. But she never really realized the side effects of the catnip on Chat. At one point she was going to take the ball away from him, but when she reached to grab it he hissed at her. So for another hour, Chat Noir was high on catnip, jumping around and rolling all over the place.

 

To take her mind off of things, she decided to read something. Marinette opened a book on her desk and started to scan over the words.

 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was on the prowl. He got himself real low onto the floor and watched his prey. He purred deep within his throat, imitating a growl.

Marinette heard the sound causing her to raise her head from her book. She swivels her chair around to find the drugged Chat-eyes still dilated-purring at her.

 

"Chat, it's me. Mari, your Princess?" She spoke slowly, but knew for a fact he couldn't understand her.

 

"Good kitty. Nice kitty. It's me!" She continued her pleas. 

Marinette attempts to make a run for it, but is too late. Chat goes in for his kill, and lands right on top of her. The bluenette screams, then finds herself to break into laughter. 

Chat purrs while he licks her cheeks continuously. 

The girl underneath him is giggling and squirming, trying to fight off his ticklish tongue. 

"Stohohop CHAHAT!!" Marinette has tears rolling down the sides of her eyes. As if on command, her partner flicks his tongue back in his mouth. Chat Noir nuzzles himself into Marinette's neck. She sighs in content, closing her eyes.

Chat's purrs lulled her to sleep, and the two slept on the floor.

~s o m e t i m e l a t e r . . .~

 

Chat groans as he runs his claws through his hair. His head is throbbing and he barely can see anything. He groans again as his eyes start to adjust. His vision comes back, and he notices one small detail.

 

He's on top of Marinette. 

 

'What did I do??' Chat flushes as unhealthy thoughts fill his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no MariChat.


	6. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a boo-boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter's too wordy.

Another project almost finished. Marinette was so glad she had so much time on her hands to actually do things like this. It was like Papillion had gotten bored or something. Was it even possible for a villian to be bored?

Marinette shakes off the thought and goes back to pinning the fabric together. She absentmindedly stabs her finger with one of the pins and yelps in pain. Red begins to ooze out of her finger, staining the fabric she still held in her hands. This has happened to her many times before, but for some reason it hurt more than usual. 

 

Chat (who was snoozing in her bed), sensed something. His ears perked and he sniffed the air, his eyes dilated into slits. His eyes caught Marinette getting out of her chair. With some unnatural speed, he is beside her in seconds.

 

"What happened?" The clad in black brings the finger closer to eye view, making Marinette reach upward.

"I was pinning my fabric and I stabbed my finger." Marinette mutters in embarrassment. 

 

Chat unzips one of the pockets on his suit and pulls out a bandage. It was red and covered in black spots. He takes off the paper backing and starts to wrap her small finger. Marinette smiles and feels a blush on her cheeks. 

 

"It still hurts." She says jokingly as she pouts. The blonde smirks down at her.

 

He puts a hand over his forehead, gasping dramatically. "Oh, i'm sorry my princess! Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" 

 

She giggles, and then blushes at his option. "Maybe..."

Chat brings the finger closer to his lips as they slowly make contact. 

 

Marinette's touch receptors react to the sensation. Her fingers tingle as Chat's warm breath tickles her knuckles. She takes note that his lips are very soft, much like a baby's. Marinette feels her breath hitch, causing Chat Noir to look up and give her a cheeky smirk.

 

"All better?" 

 

She blushes once more. "Y-yeah..."


	7. Chat VS. Little Red Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir must protect his Princess from a small red villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the villain really is?

He was lounging peacefully, until he saw it. The red dot. Little Red Fiend he liked to call it. Chat watched it zip all over the place, on Marinette's walls, near her desk, the fiend was everywhere. 

Going to Marinette's house was his only freetime and it would not be ruined by the small villain. So now he is on a mission; stop Little Red Fiend from ruining his day and Marinette's. 

 

Speak of the devil, the dot shaped monster appeared right in front of him. He lunged at it, catching it between his paws. Chat Noir felt triumphant...

That is until he saw Red Fiend fly straight out of his palms. He growled in frustration as he watched the fiend taunt him, making a circle on the wall. It zooms all the way up to the ceiling, and plunges back down near Mari's fabric closet. 

Chat slowly approaches the red dot. The plan was simple, if he didn't be so rough, Red Fiend would surrender. The small dot stayed in the corner of the closet, watching the giant cat come closer and closer...

 

Little Red Fiend cowers and zooms away. Chat follows it and zooms as fast as his target.

 

***

 

What felt like hours of chasing tired Chat Noir out. He gets comfy on Marinette's bed and starts to drift to sleep. Once again, the monster returns. Little Red Fiend rests on the wall, probably relaxing like he was doing. But for Chat, no matter how tired he was, the hunt goes on.

 

Chat gets into position and let's out a sarcastic, "HA!" Red Fiend stays in place. Seems like it gained some courage from their early battle.

 

Chat Noir starts to charge at the wall, preparing his pounce.

 

"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE GREAT CHAT NO-"

 

The Great Chat Noir slams into the wall head first. Little Red Fiend is left unscathed.

 

LRF-1 | CN-0

 

Mission Failed, we'll get 'em next time...


	8. Boop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to hit you with them feels one time.

That's it. Marinette had had it with Chloe and her crap. She could call her names, but to diss her Papa was another thing she wouldn't do.

She always found a way to tick her off. Somedays Chloe was too much, and today Chloe went too far. Who gave her the right to insult her papa's baking skills? She didn't even know the difference between a cookie sheet and a baking pan!

When school was over, Marinette crawled in bed to relax. She wanted to cry away all the anger she felt. 

 

And that's what she did.

***

Hours later, Marinette heard a knock on her skylight. She drags her body out of her bed and goes into the direction of the window. Chat collided into Marinette give her a hug. He seemed eager today and Marinette couldn't help but smile.

Memories came back to haunt her, and she started feel her chest tighten. Marinette went to sit on her bed, trying to regain her composure. The tears well in her eyes. She hated having these attacks. 

"You want to talk about it?" Marinette shakes her head.

 

"You want me to sit with you?" Chat speaks softly while he holds her hand tight. She's still trying to steady her breathing, but he sees her nod. 

He sits criss-cross style and rubs her back. He'd seen what happened at school today. He heard all the things Chloe had told her. Being a good friend of Marinette, he defended her. To think that the girl who was a friend to all had a breaking point. Now to see her like this he wanted to cry with her. No, he had to be the better person and try to comfort her. 

 

Chat places Marinette in his lap. He hugs her close to his waist, lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes. Her attack is almost over, but her heart is still racing because of how close they are. 

 

Chat Noir leans in slowly and for sure Marinette felt time stand still. She relaxes as he leans in more.

 

Out of the blue, Marinette feels Chat's nose squish against hers. She feels blush start to creep on her cheeks. 

 

She can see under his mask that he's blushing too.

 

"I don't want to see you like that anymore. Especially around me. I love you, and i'll always be there to protect you. Understand?" 

Marinette nods and blushes again.

 

"Could you let me go now?" 

Chat blushes as Marinette breaks free of his grasp.

 

Pretty suave, Noir. Pre-tty suave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty cliche, but the cliche the better amirite?


	9. Lounge Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat kneads to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Australet's MariChat comic.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/23f2b8318c8414354a7430c2b52a92f5/tumblr_opmlkfVevP1tmkr5bo1_1280.gif
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f7baf27abf9074ef15edbd5347b53900/tumblr_opmlkfVevP1tmkr5bo2_1280.jpg
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b7941d4553052e9e7692a89179170e35/tumblr_inline_opmlcx4xvV1t1hyg5_500.jpg
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/50b3a62d2613e55bdbdf2c78cbbb6f15/tumblr_inline_opmld6YmBX1t1hyg5_500.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7635ba7b0378320ac5366d7dcedf2676/tumblr_inline_opmldjgubf1t1hyg5_500.jpg

Chat was bored. There was nothing to do. He played with (and destroyed) all of Marinette's yarn, sat in his box, and took a nap in her closet. He did the same thing everyday, but he wanted to do something different. 

 

Nothing. Just breathe, and be his cat-like self.

Marinette of course busied her hands with another project, so he had the whole day to do nothing. 

 

Chat cuddled into Marinette's blanket on her bed. It was soft and fluffy and he loved the feeling between his claws. The cat-boy purred as his claws kneaded into the plush fabric. His neon green eyes closed in content and let his claws continue their adventure with the blanket.

***

 

He's been like this for an hour now. Marinette didn't want to disturb him because he just looked so adorable. She gasps in surprise when the black cat stretched out his limbs, purring louder than before. 

 

*CUTENESS OVERLOAD*

 

"I have got to get this on camera." She whispers. 

 

-Another hour of Chat being cute later...-

 

Chat Noir wakes up to the sound of Marinette giggling at something on her phone. Probably a text or maybe even a video. He lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms to the sky. Marinette laughs at her phone again before she acknowledges him.

"Up from your nap I see, kitty." She has a smirk on her face that looks all too familiar, yet so foreign at the same time.

What was she up to?

 

Chat Noir brings himself to her side, and looks over her shoulder at what she was watching. It was a video of a big black cat, purring as it kneaded into a fluffy blanket.

Wait, hasn't he seen that blanket before?

The blonde looks back at the bed, and then back at the video, and back to the bed just to double check.

 

Oh no.

 

"Princess! Delete it, delete the video!" He attempts to take the phone away from her, but fails.

"No way, this is gold! I'm saving it."

"Mari, no." Chat pouts and he could feel his bottom lip quiver in shame.

"Mari, yes." Marinette is in tears as she watches the cat-boy's cheeks glow red under his mask.

***

The next night, Chat Noir waits until Marinette goes to sleep and brings his phone.

"The time for revenge is now, Princess." Chat Noir lets out a small evil laugh. He presses record on his phone's camera.

Marinette shifts around in bed, hugging her pillow closer to her to her chest.

"I love you, Adrien." A smile grows on her face when she says it, as though it was rehearsed. Marinette nuzzles the pillow again, and drifts back to sleep.

 

He clenches his chest and feels his cheeks and all way down to his throat burn.

 

Revenge was not as sweet as he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's inspired by Australet's art, but I put my own spin to it here and there. Please, just let me have an imagination...


	10. Sunshine and Belly Rubs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir loves when Mari gives him affection, but this display of affection takes the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is weird or not? But I love giving my cat belly rubs, so you can thank her for this chapter.

It happened one Sunday afternoon, the day he decided to hang out with his lady friend. Adrien's whole week was crammed with shoots that his father had scheduled. By that time, he was exhausted and wanted to take a rest. And what better way to rest than to spend it with someone you love, right?

Marinette had her own busy schedule that Sunday, working on a hat for a friend of her mother's. Chat didn't think that she'd been this busy, knowing that he would have never came. And he knows, when she's on a streak, there's no stopping her. One interruption and her creative flow would be gone! He needed something to occupy himself, but with what? That's when he noticed the box.

That could work.

He purred and that's when Marinette lost all control. She squealed so loud that Chat popped his head out of the box, his pupils dilated. He blushed. "Well, you seem occupied, so i'll leave you to it." Marinette went back to her desk to continue her project. 

Maybe that was a little too disruptive, he thought. Now he had to do something else and leave his box. HE LOVED THAT BOX. NO ONE COULD HAVE HIS BOX. The blonde smacked the dented cardboard box to the other side of the room. It's my box. He told himself. Chat Noir glanced at the box once more, only to find it shimmering in the sunlight. 'First you disrupt my lady, now you sit in the warmest spot of the room?' Chat was infuriated with the inanimate object. And oh how he envied it.

 

The teen stretched in front of the window. His arms reached further out from his body as he kneaded Marinette's blanket. 

Chat rolled onto his back once more, exposing his belly. He wasn't even aware that Marinette was sitting on the floor next to him.She slowly reached out and put her hand on his stomach. Chat Noir hummed happily to the feeling of Marinette's soft touch. She began to stroke his pleather covered torso, the blonde purring as Marinette drew herself closer. 

She put her head on his chest and continued to stroke. He curled up into a ball and purred louder. This was the life, Chat thought. Nothing could beat this. After discovering her partner's newfound weakness, she fell asleep by his side. He did the same. The two had slept the day away, projects unfinished and photoshoots forgotten.


	11. The Tell Tail Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun that comes with having a tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat's "tail" can move, but does it have reactions like a real cat's?
> 
> Let's find out.

Chat Noir was vigilent, and always focused. He never got distracted by such minimal things. Chat was a superhero that always had to be on his feet no matter what.

 

Who knew that a measly tail would let his guard down...

Every movement to Chat was so mesmerizing, like the thing was taunting him in some way.

He did _not_ like to be taunted.

 

The next movement his tail would make, he'll attack it. Chat was ready to take a nice nap, when he saw the thing hanging low on the side of the chair.

And that's when he struck. Chat Noir started to swat at the dangling 'tail' and clawed at it. He let out a few hisses of frustration and continued his assault on the defenseless thing. 

 

Chat curled into a ball and watched his tail, giving it side glances. He just wanted to rest. Why couldn't he just get a break? The tail moved again, and the cat-boy snapped. He pounced at it, and nipped the tip of his tail. The blond let out a yelp of pain, causing his princess to nearly fly into the room. 

 

 

"Is everything alright?" She asked in worry. He pouts childishly before speaking.

 Chat pouted at the extra limb, not paying attention to Marinette.

 

"Your tail giving you a hard time again?" It was almost like she read his mind.

The cat-boy rowled in response, his pupils dilated to small slits. This was between him and the tail, not Mari. Feeling the tension in the air, Marinette left the room.

 

 

He sat there for another hour, expecting his own body to fail him. It twitched and flicked, causing Chat to explode. He chased it all over Marinette's room, with the occassional running in circles. It was almost like it was following him.

Marinette comes back to a messy room and a tired Chat, panting while he rests on the floor. As much as she wants to yell at him for destroying her room, he seemed to be very exhausted. With that after thought, Mari sat on the floor next to Chat and started to stroke his back.

She can yell about the mess later.

 

Chat was becoming more and more relaxed as Marinette continued to pet him. He felt a twitch again, and saw that his tail was swaying back and forth against the floor.

 

He can chase after his tail later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? I've been pretty busy with school and all, but I want to thank you guys for your patience.


	12. Cucumbah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important part of being a cat; being afraid of inanimate objects. Especially an inanimate object you can eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the Cucumba Rap; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVfNrNcvlto

 Chat was always in his own world. He'd busy himself with anything he found on her floor; some string, a box, even her blankets (which he loved to take naps on.)

 

And that was exactly what he was doing now; minding his own business. Chat found another ball of yarn Mari had left astray. He rolled it in between his hands, his thoughts leaving him behind. She can hear small coos and purrs come from him as he mindlessly rolled the ball. For once she was done with everything early, including her homework from the day before. She was too tired to start another sewing project. Believe it or not, Marinette was bored. _Extremely bored_. There was nothing to do now that she completed her work.

**What to do.... What to do....**

 

That's when she had an idea. A terrible, _horribly delicious_ idea...

Marinette crept downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab something important that would complete her plan.

 

This was going to be _**great**_.

************************************************

 

He was caught in the trance by the ball of wool he rolled between his paws. Chat's pupils were in slits, a derpy smile plastered on his face.

 

Absolutely  ** _perfect._**

 

Marinette crept behind him slowly, hoping not to startle him from his trance. As she continued to approach, his purrs of content grew louder on her ears. There was no turning back now...

 

Without thinking, Marinette threw the vegetable at the unsuspecting Chat Noir. She jumped into a corner near her desk, waiting for the results to come. She sat in silence, hoping to see some action sooner than later.

 

_Maybe if she moved it closer..._

 

But there was no need. As soon as Chat turned over and saw the green thing, he pounced almost as high as her room's ceiling. Marinette let out a shriek that morphed into laughter when she realized that her Kitty was okay.

 ************************************************

 

"Is it gone?" Chat shivered in fear as he held onto Marinette's staircase. That was a pretty high jump, even for him. His eyes wandered all over the room and his whole body tingled.

 

Marinette climbed upstairs and sat beside him. "Yes, the Big Bad Cucumber is gone." She waved the vegetable at his face. Chat flinched and freaked out only for a second when he realized-

 

 

"A CUCUMBER?!" He blushes in embarassment as his friend laughs.

 

 

"No more pranks, please Princess?"

"Of course, Kitty." Marinette gave an innocent smile as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tremendously long delay. I had surgery and then recovery, so I was too sick to upload. But here I am! Back with another chapter. I don't know when I'll be back for next chapter because finals are coming up....Thanks for your patience


	13. Just My Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from war!

Adrien couldn't take it anymore. Father was pushing him to his limit, and they were getting in more arguments about his mother. He just wanted to know what happened to her! Why does everyone he know keep secrets from him?

Well, he knows one person who wouldn't keep secrets from him; Marinette. They're like good friends, well she and  _Chat Noir_ are good friends. They basically tell each other everything. Doesn't matter who she's friends with, because Chat Noir loves spending time at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

 

Plagg pokes his head out of Adrien's shirt pocket. "You know, you could always talk to me. But my attention span is really small, so perhaps a bribe might-

"Just transform me." Adrien hangs his head low, avoiding eye contact with Plagg. One transformation sequence later, Chat Noir pounce across the roofs of buildings, watching the scenery zip past him. He slowed to a stop when he came across a familiar balcony decorated with flowers. Chat takes his gloved hand and knocks on the sky-light he knew so well. 

____________________________________________

"Princess, can I ask you something?" Chat sat by Marinette's side as he watched her sew another project to a finish. The blue haired girl swiveled her chair toward her 'feline' friend. She noticed a difference in his behavior since he crawled onto her bed and didn't even eat the cookies she made him. Something was bothering him, Marinette could tell. Chat traced a pattern on her blanket with his clawed finger.

 

"Would you..." He looked up to see big, blue orbs gawking right at him. The blonde gulped back a big lump in his throat, his neck and cheeks starting to flush.

"Would you ever keep a secret from me?" Chat's ears flopped down in shame. He was ashamed to even question his best friend's trust. Aside from Ladybug, Marinette was the only one he could really talk to.

"Chat, everyone has secrets. But I promise, none of them are that big to hide.-Well, except one. "You're my friend. My very good friend." 

 

Okay, he's having a feeling of Déja Vu...

 

"Hey, how about we watch a movie? That usually seems to cheer you up." Marinette smirks when Chat's face lights up with joy.

"CAN WE WATCH ANASTASIA?!" The green eyed teen starts to hum a song from the soundtrack.

"We watch that all the time, Chat!" 

"The Aristocats then?"

 

The two ended the night with disney movies and tons of unnecessary singing. What was he so worried about? If things stay like this, Chat won't have to care about secrets anymore. He just wishes everyone were like his Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add an in-canon element to this story at some point. I know this isn't really my style, but it is the thirteenth chapter. What did you expect?


	14. Just One Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Nights can bring such unexpected...moments....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from Just My Luck.

The two marathoned movies all night. From Disney classics to their musical favorites, Marinette watched them all with Chat by her side. The black cat wrapped himself in a blanket burrito, mindlessly shoving popcorn into his awaiting mouth.

 

Marinette put on one of her favorite Disney Princess movies; The Princess and The Frog. Aside from Mulan and Tangled, this one was her all-time favorite. She just adored Tiana's wardrobe throughout the movie, and she was always inspired to sketch designs based off of them. Marinette's favorite part was coming up, where Tiana meets Frog-Naveen for the first time. She knew the lines word for word, lip syncing as the characters spoke.

 

_"I suppose you'd like a kiss, huh?"_   Marinette mouthed the words as Tiana said them.

_"Kissing would be nice, yes?"_   Chat responded in mute, mimicking Naveen's smirk. They quietly giggle as they watch Tiana freak out over the talking frog. 

 

Marinette was like any other girl when it came to Disney movies. She dreamt what it would be like to be a princess, hoping for the day when her prince would arrive. Just when she thought she never had a chance of becoming a princess, Adrien came into her life to prove otherwise. He was charming and kind, and he was a friend to everyone he met. He was the perfect prince for her. 

But he never returned her feelings. He was clueless to how she felt, oblivious even _._   She had interest in Adrien still, but someone else started to dance his way into Marinette's heart. He was always by her side, always her shoulder to cry on, a best friend to her when she needed him most. Maybe...

 

_**Chat was her true prince.** _

Marinette leans over to glance at Chat Noir, who hasn't torn his eyes away from the screen yet. He lifted a hand to eat more popcorn, but stopped in the middle of his tracks. He was going deeper into the world on the bluish screen as Naveen declared in a tempting voice-

 

_"You must kiss me."_ Chat's eyes seem to have a passionate glint in them. They soon begin to soften as he gives Marinette a kittenish smirk.

 

"Don't get any ideas. I do not kiss cats." Marinette teases, poking Chat's nose. His ears rise in excitement. Her gaze was taunting him, giving him mixed feelings. He was yearning for her to come closer, but she was pushing him away. He couldn't place what that feeling was, but he has felt it before. He felt warmth build in his chest when her finger made contact with the tip of his nose. 

 

"But how will I become your prince?" Chat countered with the same energy. Just as he wished, Marinette started to come closer. His heart skipped a few beats as he came to a realization. _Oh God, I'm going to kiss the girl of my dreams..._

 

_"Just...one kiss?"_ Tiana's voice is unsure, but Marinette's eyes are inviting. The blonde pleads in the back of his mind. _Just one kiss? He begs._

 

_"Just one. Unless you beg for more...." Naveen purrs._

 

Their lips come to a union, and their hearts soar. 

 

But the moment is short-lived, both jolting at the sound of Tiana's petrified shriek. Their eyes return back to each other, sharing sweet, innocent laughter like it never happened. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

 

They continue to watch the movie, holding hands and not uttering a word about their first real kiss.  

 

Perhaps they were meant to be, and Chat really was Marinette's prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back! Again. I keep disappearing I know, but I'm back? I have only one week of school until vacation starts, so i'll come back Friday for a Christmas chapter! Thank you all for waiting patiently for my return. ^v^

**Author's Note:**

> MariChat for the win!
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for Reading!♡


End file.
